


My Friday The Thirteenth Adventure

by TOMNICE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, POV First Person, Short Story, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMNICE/pseuds/TOMNICE





	My Friday The Thirteenth Adventure

In the morning of friday the thirteenth i was sleeping in my comfy bed. I opened my eyes and i saw a small goblin was standing next to my bed. I standed up in surprise.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked politely.  
"I am searching for the largest cheese of the world" it replied excited.  
"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Because it is solareclipse right now" it replied in anger before it grabbed a giant dragon of the size of my room from its pocket and rode it trhough the window. I went outside and discovered me and my house are on Mars. A bus came from underground leaving a huge hole behind it on the ground, I looked inside the bus and I met a giant winged spider.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"My grandma ate a book" it replied. I looked back to my house but it was gone, there was a werewolf instead.  
"Where is my house?" I asked.  
"They towed it to Atlantis" it replied.  
"How could I go to Atlantis?" I asked.  
"With train" it replied and pointed to a train station behind its back. I came to the station.  
"The next train to Atlantis in the minus three tenths railway platform is going in two seconds." said the announcer. I searched for the minus three tenths railway platform, I found it and I hopped inside, the train went on.  
"Ticket please." a snowman asked.  
"I have no tickets." I replied nervously. They kicked me out of the train and they countined on the railway without me, there was no other choice, all I had to do is follow the train tracks until I arrive Atlantis. It took five cat years but I arrived.  
"Where do they towe the houses?" I asked a robot dragon at the gate.  
"They towe them to the city hall" replied the robot dragon. I came to the city hall and I found an apple made out of mugs with a face.  
"I want my house back, please" I said politely. They gave it back to me and I came inside my house. I checked my calendar on the wall and it said every single day was friday the thirtteenth.


End file.
